Silver Samurai
Silver Samurai is a villain from Marvel's X-Men comics, and a rival of Wolverine. He made his debut to the series in X-Men: Children of the Atom and returned as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Keniuchio Harada is the mutant, illegitimate son of the former Japanese crimelord Shingen Harada, head of the Clan Yashida. Following his father’s death, Harada sought the leadership of Shingen’s Clan Yashida from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but was opposed by the Ronin Yukio and Mariko’s lover, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. After Mariko’s death, Harada claimed leadership of Clan Yashida and was briefly employed by the Japanese government. Ultimately, his inability to lead Clan Yashida allowed the Mongolian crimelord Haan Kaishek to take control, and he allied with Wolverine to defeat the Kaishek’s. However, the disgrace of losing leadership was too great for Harada, and he returned to his mercenary ways. Gameplay Silver Samurai has an enormous range on many of his attacks, with him being Marvel's main poking character. He can easily fend away many of his opponents' moves with his s.mk, c.lk and many more, albeit even in different situations (c.hp for an anti-air, etc). He also can upgrade his katana with elemental properties to give himself somewhat of an advantage, but at a cost (in MVC2) change his stats drastically (e.g: attack, defense, function on moves, etc.) making him one of the most complex characters in MVC2. Special Attacks * Hyakuretsutou: Silver Samurai performs a series of slashes at his opponent for as long as you mash the Light Punch button. You can dash forward while doing this and if you connect, you'll combo your enemy until one of your hits ends up bouncing them into the air, usually it's around the 4th hit, but your mileage may vary. Samurai has a quick version of this attack that acts just like the original, except it comes out as soon as you complete the command, mashing the Punch button you used will keep this attack going, and you can also dash forward while performing this as well. * Shuriken: Your projectile attack, which can be directed by pressing up and down with the joystick. Strength of the button pressed controls the speed at which this flies, with Hard being faster. If thrown from full-screen's distance this will hit 4 times, if you take two steps closer though it hits 6 times, doing a bit more damage. * Teleport: One of his X-Ability move back in X-Men: Children of the Atom, Silver Samurai fades himself and reappears at the same spot. Not exactly a teleport move but uses this to evade projectiles and incoming melee attacks. It was later removed in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Shuriken Burst: 'An improved version of your Shuriken attack, throwing three out at once. Like the regular Shuriken throw, you can maneuver the stars up and down with the joystick. This cannot be done in the air though. However when the Toki-Rai ability is still in effect, you can use this move in mid-air. * 'Thunder Sword: 'Executing this makes you increase your movement and attack speed and then you do less damage and take more damage. You can execute this two additional times as well, which seems to negate the taking more damage effect, resulting in wasting the Hyper meter on something that actually makes you less effective.It actually has a negative overall effect. * 'Ice Sword: 'Ice Spirit makes you do less damage, but also take less, plus some attacks will not 'stagger' you meaning you can walk through some moves to keep attacking your opponent. A timer bar appears above your Hyper meter showing how long this power up lasts for, which is about 20 seconds total. Repeating the motion before the timer runs out will power you up again. The second time you complete this move, it makes you do more damage and refreshes the timer — but only to half the total time remaining. Repeating this for a third time before the timer bar expires makes you even more difficult to stagger and take even less damage from attacks, plus it increases your damage again, equaling or in some cases, increasing what your damage normally is when you don't have Ice Sword activated. It will also refresh your timer to half. * 'Flame Sword: 'Makes you give and take more damage, this can also be "powered up" three times with each cycle increasing the amount of damage you do, and decreasing the amount you take. Basically the same rules apply as with the Ice Sword Hyper move. * 'Raimeiken: 'You'll want to be reasonably close when you perform this, because it has a bad habit of not comboing if you're too far out. It makes Silver Samurai hold up his sword and shoot a burst of electricity out all over the place, and it does quite a bit of damage, plus it's easy to combo into. Since the electricity flies pretty much everywhere this is an effective anti air tool as well, making it a great Hyper move. * 'Hyougajin: 'New move from Marvel vs Capcom 2. Activating your Ice Spirit also changes this Hyper move. Now Silver Samurai jumps into the air at the center of the screen and slams his sword into the ground sending wave of ice at the opposing player. If this connects, in addition to the damage your competitor will be frozen for a brief period of time, allowing you to combo them. * 'Gurenjin: 'Another new move from Marvel vs Capcom 2. This can only be done after activating Fire Sword. Creates a column of flames that shoots straight up, although the hitbox extends slightly out from your body, so it will hit someone standing right next to you. * 'Hyper Hyakuretsutou: '''This is a Hyper Combo version of Silver Samuri's normal Hyakuretsutou, and is an assist attack only. * '''Bushin Shadows: One of his X-Ability move back in X-Men: Children of the Atom, Silver Samurai powers himself up and 4 more images of himself will follow his movements wherever he goes. He can also do multiple hits with his shadows as it becomes very effective when the opponent is at the corner. It was later removed in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Theme Song Artwork Silvz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom Silver Samurai Blue.png|Silver Samurai Normal Panel in X-Men: COTA Silver Samurai Yellow.png|Silver Samurai Yellow Panel in X-Men COTA Silver Samurai Red.png|Silver Samurai Red Panel in X-Men: COTA xmenintro2.png|Silver Samurai with the X-Villains in the X-Men: COTA intro xmencota.png|Silver Samurai fighting the X-Men in the X-Men: COTA intro Thumb_X-Men-_Children_of_the_Atom_-_1994_-_Capcom.jpg|Silver Samurai in the X-Men: COTA character select screen Xmencosilv-2.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 1/25 Xmencosilv-3.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 2/25 Xmencosilv-4.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 3/25 Xmencosilv-5.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 4/25 Xmencosilv-6.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 5/25 Xmencosilv-7.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 6/25 Xmencosilv-8.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 7/25 Xmencosilv-9.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 8/25 Xmencowol-13.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 9/25 Xmencowol-14.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men: COTA ending 10/25 Xmencosilv-10.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 11/25 Xmencosilv-11.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 12/25 Xmencosilv-12.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 13/25 Xmencosilv-13.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 14/25 Xmencosilv-14.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 15/25 Xmencosilv-15.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 16/25 Xmencosilv-16.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 17/25 Xmencosilv-17.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 18/25 Xmencosilv-18.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 19/25 Xmencosilv-19.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 20/25 Xmencosilv-20.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 21/25 Xmencosilv-21.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 22/25 Xmencosilv-22.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 23/25 Xmencosilv-23.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 24/25 Xmencosilv-24.gif|Silver Samurai X-Men COTA ending 25/25 Silver Samurai - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Silver Samurai Card Sprites Trivia * He is the only Marvel character with a Japanese voice actor in the entire Marvel vs. Capcom series. * He holds the highest number of available Hyper Combos in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, especially MVC2 carrying 7. On top of that, he holds the number of Hyper Combo abilities of 3, whereas Spiral only has 2 Hyper Combo abilities. See Also Silver Samurai's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Silver Samurai Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Secret Characters es:Silver Samurai